1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to user interfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing an intelligent user interface that evolves based on learned idiosyncrasies and collected data of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface is an aggregate of means by which people—users—interact with a system such as a particular machine, device, computer program, or other complex tool. The user interface provides means of input and output. The input means allow the user to manipulate the system, while the output means allow the system to indicate the effects of the user manipulation. The design of a user interface affects the amount of effort a user must expend to provide input for the system and to interpret output of the system. Usability is the degree to which the design of a particular user interface takes into account the human psychology and behavioral characteristics of the users, and makes the process of using the system effective, efficient and satisfying.
Current user interfaces are, at best, minimally personalized. Generally, these user interfaces are available with factory-set defaults that are selected with the general population or another large user group in mind. Users may be provided with the option of changing certain preferences; however any preference changes will be limited to a predefined list thereof. Furthermore, any customized behavior of these user interfaces must be specifically programmed by the user or otherwise. Given these and other limitations with current user interfaces, what is needed is a user interface that evolves in various aspects during use based on characteristics, habits, and other data associated with a user.